Viva La Vida
by Ivyshadow
Summary: Theme songs plus a drabble for each member of the royal family of the Fire Nation.
1. Zuko

**Experimenting, having fun, came up with this. Theme songs and drabbles for the royal Fire family of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Aside from this one, I have plans for Ozai and Ursa. I'm looking for ideas for Azula and Iroh. Hope you enjoy! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

"Viva La Vida" -Coldplay

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

The scratching of a broom moving over the same spot of sidewalk reached the ears of the boy holding the tool. He glanced down distractedly, not realizing his mind had drifted far away from the task at hand. So far that it had been in another land entirely.

His homeland.

A land physically far away, but forever on his mind. The boy recalled his former life, as prince of this, the most powerful, nation. He recalled the palace, his personal servants, and being able to do nearly anything he wanted. He recalled his family: his father, his sister… and his mother.

Blinking away an unnoticed tear, the boy checked himself. _That was then. That is no longer my life._

The boy raised his head to watch as the last rays of sunlight disappear over the Ba Sing Se wall. The boy lifted his hand to touch the rough, and now warm, scar covering the left side of his face.

Reminded of his purpose, the boy picked up the broom and resumed sweeping the sidewalk in front of his uncle's teashop.

"Nephew!" came a cheerful voice from inside. "Why don't you come inside for some tea?"

The boy called back, "Alright, Uncle!" He lingered for a moment, glancing around the deserted street. A flicker of light caught his eye, and the boy noticed the torches had been lit for the night. The boy stared longingly, almost hungrily, at the flame.

His finger twitched, and the boy curled his hand into a fist. _Not here,_ he reminded himself. _The shop has just opened. Don't ruin it._

Smiling softly to himself at the thought of his uncle and the man's love for tea, the boy hurried inside, dragging his broom behind him.

As he lay in bed later that night, the boy again thought of his old life. _One day, that will be my life again. I will be able to go home._

But then, as he stared at the ceiling through the darkness, the boy wondered where home really was.


	2. Azula

**I hope you enjoyed Zuko's drabble. Now here is Azula's. Ozai's is in progress, and Ursa's is done, but I'm saving hers for last. I still need to come up with something for Iroh. Enjoy this one! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

"Breathe (2 AM)" -Anna Nalick

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

The princess was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Everything she had been told, everything she had believed in, was wrong. It had all been a lie.

And she had no one to blame but herself.

She could not believe that she had fallen for it. _I should have seen it coming,_ the girl thought fiercely.

Not that it mattered anymore, because it was all over. All the lies were revealed, but too late. Too late for her to do anything. She had gone so far down this path; there was no turning back.

The princess released a strangled cry. Tears blurred her vision as she watched two people huddled together, far away, across the courtyard, from her. One was a boy, her brother, who had once supported her. Someone who had seen through the lies, who had tried to help her see, too. But she hadn't listened.

The other was a girl, dressed in blue; the enemy. But although she was the enemy, this girl showed compassion to everyone. Unfortunately, not everyone was willing to accept her kind gestures.

Shaking sobs racked the princess' thin frame. Pulling against the chains cutting into her wrists, she struggled to stand. _Brother_, she though, _Help me._

But she knew he wouldn't. After all, she had betrayed him, nearly killing him. He wouldn't help her now. He wouldn't trust her ever again.

But the princess couldn't help but wish they could trust each other, like they once had. Back when it was just the two of them, and all they fought about was who would be "it" in the next game of tag. Long ago…

After so many lies, she just wanted the truth, and a way out of all this suffering.


	3. Ozai

**I've decided to not do one for Iroh. I wanted this to just be the immediate royal family, not any extended relatives or whatever. As much as I love Iroh, it's better this way. Enjoy! Ursa's will be next (and last). -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

"I Made It" -Kevin Rudolf

_I look up to the sky_

_and now the world is mine_

_I've known it all my life_

_I made it, I made it_

_I used to dream about_

_the life I'm living now_

_I know that there's no doubt_

_I made it, I made it_

Standing on the lower platform of his airship, the Phoenix King _knew_. Surrounded by _his_ fleet, flying above _his_ land, he was so sure of it, of himself, of everything. It was so clear, crystal clear, he could laugh (which he did). At last, he knew.

The entire _world_ was _his_.

The king's position on the platform gave him a panoramic view of the land his men had conquered which he was about to burn.

"_It's time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes."_

That little boy, that pathetic excuse for an Avatar, would not be able to stop him. Not with the comet soaring across the sky behind him, taking his firebending power to the ultimate level. Nothing could stop him now, because the world was _his_.

Everything he had done his entire life was to make it to this point. All the lies and betrayals, all the murders and "disappearances." All the people he had used and lives he had taken. It had all contributed to _this_.

To that moment, standing there, looking down at the world, and knowing it all belonged to _him._


	4. Ursa

"You'll Be In My Heart" -Phil Collins

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

Several soldiers escorted a woman from the palace. She was hooded, her face thrown into shadow. Gold eyes gleaming in the dull light of dusk, the woman did not resist the soldiers. Instead, she let them herd her forward, hands bound, to a waiting carriage. She knew she deserved it.

A gloved hand connected with the woman's shoulder, and she fell into the carriage. Once she had righted herself, the woman threw back her hood and her gaze flew to palace from which she had been banished. She sought one room, the room in which her son, the only thing the woman was sorry to leave behind, was sleeping.

Eyes glued to the the window, she whispered under her breath, "I'm sorry."

As the carriage pulled away, the woman watched as the curtain moved, and a dark figure appeared at the window, floors above her head. Recognizing her son's signature ponytail, the woman's breath caught in her throat.

She recalled the last time she saw her son in person…

_A boy lay in bed, nearly asleep. He sat up as the sound of footsteps approached. "Mom?"_

_A woman approached the bed. She said, "Please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done—" The woman moved to embrace the boy. "—I've done to protect you. Remember this. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

_With that, the woman left the room._

A tear traced a dark line down the woman's pale cheek. She whispered, "I'll always be there for you, my son. Always in your heart."

As the carriage rounded the corner, and the palace disappeared from sight, the woman bowed her head. She murmured, "Farewell, my son," as tears streaked down her face.

It was the best goodbye she would get.


End file.
